Scattered Flowers:
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: What if Haruhi had a slightly younger "brother" that nobody had known about? What if when Haruhi had enrolled in Ouran Academy, her "mother" had told her to let her -brother- tag along?
1. My Brother, Michi

What if Haruhi had a slightly younger "brother" that nobody had known about? What if when Haruhi had enrolled in Ouran Academy, her "mother" had told her to let her -brother- tag along?

"What? You actually want me to take her with me this time? You aren't going to change your mind and lock her up again-?"

A light scoff from the red-haired woman had Haruhi stop speaking.

"Lock her away? I never did such a thing! Ahaha~ I was only keeping her indoors to make sure she was protected."

Haruhi glanced behind her at her tomboyish sister and frowned looking to her cross-dressing father in disbelief. Of course nobody would have known she had a sister. Her record of even living had been wiped clean by their father after his wife's death. Why, Haruhi wouldn't know, because he would never tell. Ever since their mother's death, "Michi" has been locked up and indoors her whole life. Hiding away from humanity so long can drive some people completely bonkers, and thankfully, she hadn't. Chikane Michi Fujioka being her full name; but we call her Michi. Chikane never knew the difference between male and female and so while her sister had grown up with her lovely long locks, Chika kept her hair short to her shoulders. She never wore make-up and didn't even begin to understand the definition of the stuff. Her father being such the odd being he was, she still thought her mother was alive... I think... Poor thing. With flat-chest and baggy clothes and red hair like their mother's, she looked so much like a man, any bystander had thought I had a brother; I realized grimly. What will people think of her in such a wealthy school? Unable to buy the standard dress uniform, they WOULD think I had a brother! Though... she never really seem offended by the fact... Did she even know? With a glance back at my younger sister, standing by a mirror pinning up some stray strands of her long, scarlet hair I shook my head with a sigh, turning away again. I guess not... I looked up at our father slowly and nodded.

"Alright... I'll take her with me."

He clapped giddily, his red lips distorting into a gleeful smile.

"Great!"

"She" then eyed me seriously, her smile immediately dropping.

"Now Haruhi"

he said, his womanly voiced hushed,

" I'm trusting that you'll take good care of her and try to help her fit in... I know for a fact she won't know even the gist of how to act around these people so please, I beg that you'll aid her when she screws up-"

"Of course dad" I said with a smile.

" I promise to protect Michi with my life."

He smiled again, hugely with a glance into the bathroom. I didn't need to look to know that Michi was staring directly at us... that dull, blank look in her eyes and not even a hint of a smile on her face.

"Good! Then run along you two~" he cooed waving as we started for the door, me more hastily than Michi.

"And don't forget to have fun!"

*Michi's P.O.V.*

Walking to school proved less difficult than I thought. Really, it wasn't too far; for Haruhi and I had walked farther distances before. I frowned looking to my older sibling. We were the exact same height, and near same weight but we looked nothing alike at all. Even if you had stripped us down and examined us front and back, inside and out, you would find nothing similar. The only way to tell we had been related would be to rip at our wrists and verify our blood-line; but, that wasn't necessary. It's not that I WANTED to be like my sister; no, I was quite proud that I turned out more masculine and defined. Of course I knew I wasn't normal physically. I mean, I had all of the womanly body parts, but I looked too much like a man, and so I just considered myself to be one. What was the difference anyways? I cast my honey-suckle glance to the skies and then back to her with the same frown. With her shorn hair and baggy dress clothes she looked male too. She really shouldn't have cut all of her hair. I had first told her just to cut off the most that had the gum in it, but she didn't listen of course. She was so beautiful and fair beneath those glasses, so why did she wear them? Sometimes I just wished I could see into her mind... see how she thought.. so that I could truly tell if I could be considered... "normal". I love my sister, oh yes, very much, but I envied her also... Sometimes to the point.. it was unhealthy... Had I understood what her and father talked about this morning? Yes, every word. Father treats me differently as if I had a mental infraction... do I? But Haruhi, sweet, simple, caring Haruhi; no, she always made me feel welcome. She treats me like the human I am; not like someone who can't comprehend how to tie my own shoes. Haruhi, lovely, wonderful, big beloved sister Haruhi; she's my hero.

The whole day had flown by rather fast. I had already made some new friends here (boys of course). Two of them being some nice auburn twins.. I just could never could remember their names. I had followed Haruhi around for the whole of the day, having the same classes as her, and we were now ascending a large red velvet stair-case, Haruhi before me and I in silent pursuit.

"Haruhi.."

I said with a light smile, sweeping up to her side. Not facing her, I spoke, with that same small smile.

"You're thinking of mother, aren't you?... not father-mother, but our real mother."

She had just paused to look out a window and taken slightly aback, she nodded.

"Yeah..." she said slightly wistful.

I could tell she was embarrassed. This happened a lot; me reading her mind. It didn't come as alarming to her, it just always threw her off, knowing her thoughts weren't safe from me. And I, well, I can't help it. it just comes naturally. I could partially hear her previous thoughts even now. I smiled to the skies out the window and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure she's happy. It must be great up there in heaven... sitting upon the clouds above, watching us from the high... I would be comforted."

I grabbed my sister's hand squeezing it once, lightly; but, not being the most social/cuddly type, I stepped in front of her quickly and started to walk faster.

"Well, come on... let's find a quiet place for you to read."

Having read her thoughts again, some that she had yet to decide on, she blinked dumb-founded before starting after me, gawking.

We had searched the whole of the academy high and low and this is all we could find? An abandoned music room? I shrugged looking to my sister and she was staring at the pink door curiously. I smiled slightly to myself patting her shoulder, standing at her side. If there was anywhere to find peace in this rowdy environment, it would be here. And so she grabbed the handle and turned it. Both at once, we had walked in. The light contrast at first had managed to blind us, and startlingly, some rose petals blew out from the doorway at random. It was mystifying really... and then, up and a chorus of voices, saying all at once:

"Welcome~"

When my sight was regained, what I could see stunned me... and I knew from that very moment on, our lives would never be the same... and I had this feeling.. that my fate was about as good as screwed.

**A/N:  
Sorry it was so short! And honestly, I thought it was really crappy, what about you? ^U^"" I would give more information but I thought it better this way :) Haha. Tell me what you think! Comment, rate, follow me if you actually liked this, what little I have so far XD Please do! Thanks! :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation With the Hosts!

Walking into a roomful of 6 teen boys may come off as unnerving... which it had, for Haruhi at least. She was quaking against the door searching aimlessly for the knob, trying to escape. I however, standing a bit more forward resembled the tallest black-haired male with a small blonde on his back, mimicking his blank expression, unamused. Shall I describe these men more vibrantly to you? I will anyways.

In the middle and slightly to the right of the six in a golden embroidered ruby chair was what I was guessing was their leader of sorts. He sat straight and tall in the blue high-class male uniform of our school, his flaxen blonde hair splayed across his forehead but kept tidy elsewhere, bordering his angelic face perfectly. His eyes were a dark sapphire in color, and I could sense the gloat of and airhead aura surrounding him.

**( ****ドラマクイーン****) The Drama-Queen**

Directly behind him were the identical twins I had met earlier, side by side. Their auburn hair still as I remembered it, spiked and swept backwards, bangs also splayed messily across their foreheads. Here their amber eyes shone with front-wards mischief, small, kind smiles on their faces. They didn't seem as if they remembered me well. The only difference between the two was that their bangs were positioned opposite of the others; like a mirror image. I could feel their aura from here also.. they were up to no good.

**( ****見せ掛けの悪魔****) Devils in Disguise**

To the left of the main boy was another blonde boy, this one shorter than all the rest, maybe 4'8" at the least. Unlike the other boy, his hair spiked back and outwards similar to the twins. His eyes were huge and innocent and a deep chocolate brown, rendering him a sweet, cute, and harmless look to his being. With the big smile he wore, I was about to believe him, but again, his aura gave him away. I could sense strength in immense amounts.

**( ****隠れた力との一つ****) One With Hidden Power**

Directly behind him was a black-haired male, not the tall one, but the other. This one wore oval glasses on the rim of his nose, arms crossed with authority. His hair itself was kept very tidy, prim and precise at the cut, curving to fit the shape of his head, ending cleanly at the nape of his neck. His eyes were too dark for me to tell their exact color, but I had guess they were grey. He seemed powerful, in a more monetary and business-like way.

**( ****宝責任****) Treasures Responsibility**

And then to the farthest left was the man I had compared my expression to. His back was turned to us, and he glanced over his shoulder with lack of emotion. His black hair was spiked too but flipped in all directions, and at a much less drastic scale. His eyes were dark also, a dark grey also I suppose, barely noticeable from where I stood. Just being within the same room as him gave the place a comforted essence. He was a strong-hold...

**( ****静かに不可解****) Silently Mysterious**

Haruhi was still twitching and fumbling at the door as I stood there, silent and stoic. She squeaked and mumbled a few times in the process.

"Th-th-this is a Host Club?" she forced out, nervous as all hell.

The two twins spoke in absolute perfect unison, their voices both high but one slightly lighter than the other. It was such a melody, I started to smile.

"Oh wow, they're boys."

The intellectual one spoke monotonously.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe these boys are in the same class as you two, aren't they?"

They continued to speak together.

"Yes but they're shy; they don't act very sociably so we don't know much about them" they said, seemingly bored.

The one with glasses titled his head with a small grunt, seemingly amused.

"Well that wasn't very polite" he said coolly.

The man's head bowed for a split second.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club; Mister Honor student."

They all seemed to focus their gaze on Haruhi instead of me, perhaps because she seemed so freaked out... and because the statement was directed towards her. The twins shrugged in the background. The middle, kingly blonde's head shot up.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka!"

He said in awe. Meanwhile, Haruhi was vainly twisting the door-knob trying to run away.

"You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

Haruhi froze, even more tense now as she turned nervously.

"How did you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy."

To overlay the insult, oblivious to the fact it was an offending statement, the calmer male added to her title: "Audacious". She thanked him confused as he complimented her nerve and out of nowhere, the blonde swept up behind her swinging an arm over her shoulders.

"You're welcome!" he cooed.

"You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka! You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel in an elite private academy!"

Yup. Total airhead. Haruhi, disturbed slid away. However, the male just sauntered after her, waving his arms in a content, giddy, and yet dramatically slow motion.

"It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others~"

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far."

She slid back the other way to escape him, however, he only followed again.

"Spurned, neglected! But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor!" he said lifting a hand to the skies.

He bowed slightly, hand at his chest.

"We welcome you poor man, to our world" and he swept out his arms to indicate his airs, "of beauty!~~"

Haruhi turned starting towards the door.

"I'm outta here..."

She only turned back upon remembering that I was still here... that and because the youngest boy grabbed her arm cooing in a happy, childishly high voice.

"Heeeey! Come back here Haru-chan! You must be like a super-hero or something, that's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student-" she said blandly and then with a realization, shouted.

"AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!?"

I frowned at my usually serene sibling. She must be pretty afraid to have yelled at a little boy. The child, scared for his life, ran back to his place. The blonde slid back into view, an elbow in one hand, the other at his forehead in dismay.

"Who would have thought a famous scholar... would be so openly gay?.."

Haruhi, surprised, looked his way.

"Openly what?.."

"And his brother too" grunted the smarter seeming one.

I frowned slightly as all eyes turned to me for a second. I may look like a guy but I still had a slightly feminine voice. I cleared my throat shaking my head.

"You must be mistaken..."

"Michi Fujioka, the younger of the lone two siblings. Male, if I'm not correct?"

I frowned and nodded with a sigh. The rest of the students already thought me a boy, so I wouldn't want to confuse him. And so that's why I nodded.

"Yes.."

Without further ado, the dramatic blonde slid forward again, thoughtful.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into~"

He pointed out the silent, tall one first.

"Do you like the strong, silent type?"

Then the crying boy, hugging a bunny.

"The boy Lolita?"

Then the twins whom turned, arms hooked together, devious smirks on their faces.

"How about the mischievous type?"

The one with glasses eyes narrowed slightly as he was introduced.

"Or the cool type~~?"

I was honestly pondering the answer. It was actual kind of fun to think about. Haruhi however was backing up, more nervous than before if possible.

"Uh... I-I.. I-I-It's not like that! We were just looking for a quiet place to study-"

And the boy strode forward stroking the underside of her chin, cupping her face.

"Or maybe~~" he said leaning down so they were face to face, smiling charmingly.

"You're into a guy like me?~"

He started rubbing her chin with his middle finger, eyes narrowing trying to look more fanciful.

"Whaddya say~~?"

Haruhi made an almost barely audible squeak and leaped back and away from him.. knocking into a vase... She had tried catching it... and failed. And now, we were both indebted to the Host Club. Since we had no money, Tamaki said we had to pay with our bodies. 8 million yen... Starting that very day, though I did nothing in particular and was only added to help my "brother".. we were Hosts.

Our first day, had just begun. And Haruhi and I (she was basically the Club Dog) were examining the activities of the other members. The room was full of girls crowded energetically about the tables around the room, conversing with the others. Tamaki as I had thought, works with his charm and seduction to woo the girls. Upon examining the groceries I had helped her buy, Tamaki seemed surprised, holding up a clear canister of instant coffee.

"Hey... wait a minute... what is this?"

"Just what it looks like..." Haruhi said bluntly.

"It's coffee..."

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."

Two girls across on a sofa tilted their heads utterly boggled.

"It's... instant?"

Tamaki's eyes widened excitedly.

"Whoa. I've heard of this before, it's Commoner's coffee! You just add hot water!"

The one girl spoke to the other.

"I didn't know there was such a thing.."

_"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans.."_

A whole group had gathered behind their couch, and a bigger mixed group of girls, Kyouya, and the twins behind us.

"Commoners are pretty smart.."

"100 grams for 300 yen?"

"That's a lot less than what we normally pay..."

"Fine, we'll go back and get something else... Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee..."

But as she spoke, Tamaki's hand rose in a signal for her to stop.

"No, I'll keep it."

He said standing abruptly.

"I'm going to give it a try."

He spoke confidently, each sentence causing the crowd too gasp in surprise and respect. He lifted it like a weapon, determined.

"I will drink this coffee!"

The crowd "aahed" and clapped, including the twins, obviously impressed. What a long day this will be... -_- And so the Commoner's coffee was made and drunk. A snobby red-head opposed when she thought no-one had heard, but I knew... even if my sister believed her excuse of her talking to herself.

"Hahahahaha~ So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right out of bed."

Hikaru proclaimed with a grin. Kaoru jolted, putting his hands on the table, seemingly in dismay.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story!"

He sat back, a finger crooked at his lip, tears rimming his eyes. He was flustered.

"I asked you not to tell anyone that." he looked down and away, betrayed.

"Why are you so mean to me...?"

Hikaru sat a little straighter, shocked.

"I'm sorry Kaoru..."

The girls across their table were holding hands in suspense. Hikaru took Kaoru's face in both hands, coming close enough their noses were less than a centimeter away.

"I didn't mean to upset you.." he said softly.

"But you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them... I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you.." Kaoru whispered holding his gaze intimately.

The girls squealed and nearly fell off of the couch. I groaned in annoyance looking away. Okay... brotherly love; definitely not my thing. Yuck!

Honey and Mori had their own little act where Honey would be super cute and Mori would basically be his wall to lean on. I had to admit, they were kind of adorable together... but the prospect still didn't interest me. Kyouya of course, wooed through intelligence, which I wasn't the best at that either. So what were my sister and I supposed to do? We didn't even have the basic uniform! I looked male in every way, and apparently so had she- or... at least we had a hint of female looks...

Tamaki slid over smiling, serene.

"You guys are gonna have to work hard to pay off that debt~ You especially, my little nerd~"

He blew into Haruhi's ear and she jumped away panting hard as if she had just experienced a heart-attack. I snickered, immediately catching the attention of the twins who smirked at her reaction also. Haruhi held the back of her neck, in her other hand was Hone's bunny; Usa-chan.

"Please don't do that again..." she said as he straightened.

Tamaki had already switched subjects, looking from one of us to the other.

"You'll need make-overs or no girl will look twice at you; either of you."

I opened my mouth but Haruhi answered for the both of us.

"Yeah well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me... neither is Michi."

Tamaki seemed slightly surprised though he looked indifferent.

"Are you kidding me?"

_Where'd he get that rose?_ He held it out, his other hand at his chest, looking quite attractive as he always tried to be.

"That's the most important thing!" he declared softly.

"You have to learn to be gentlemen and please the ladies, like me~~~"

"I just don't think it's all that important..."

Tamaki looked utterly taken aback here.

"Why should we care about appearances and labels anyway?"

She looked up at him saying smartly,

"I mean, all that really matter is on the inside right?"

She looked away again, and I smiled.

"I don't even understand why you have a Host Club in the first place."

"It's a cruel reality isn't it?"

Haruhi glanced to him sideways, annoyed. Air-Head Mode: HOLY MOTHER MARY; **ON**.

"It's not often that God creates such a perfect person as moi[1]~"

He hugged himself smiling.

"Beautiful both inside and out~"

"Say what...?"

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is blessed as I am, but you must console yourself otherwise or else how would you go on living?.. And think about this Haruhi. Why do you think they put pieces of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world!"

His erratic movements were making me want to giggle more than anything, but I held it back. Haruhi seemed to be calculating something.

"And those born beautiful should promote others just the same~ That's why I started this club in the first place! I did it for those who were starved for beauty! For those working day and night, pursuing beauty!"

I smirked slightly, crossing one arm at my waist, my other elbow propped on it, my hand covering my mouth. Was this guy serious? What a buffoon!

"And although your looks may be average and though you may have normal characteristics; I've chosen to share my expertise with you!" he grabbed a glass of water, moving to a small table to demonstrate.

"Here's a tip: When setting down your glass, extend your pinkie first as a cushion, and that way when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do make very little sounds. It's almost like it makes things much more finer. I like to check my movements carefully."

He started towards us, still gleeful.

"But above all else you two you must remember"

he bent at a 75 degree angle looking at us to the side,

"how effective a glance from the side can be~~"

Haruhi pounded a fist into her palm.

"Hah, I've got it!"

Tamaki seemed confused as she lifted her index-finger having a eureka moment.

"Oh, did I strike a chord with you-"

"Obnoxious!"

I then proceeded to burst out in a fit of laughter, muted by my hand. Tamaki completely paled and sat in a corner, knees bent to his head in shame and depression.

"Ah I'm sorry... Tamaki-senpai..."

The twins Hikaru and Kaoru slid up on either side of her, leaning on her head laughing.

"You're a hero alright~!"

"Uh-huh!"

Haruhi put a hand to the back of her head. I glanced to Mori, now at my right side and flashed him a small smile before looking back to the others.

"I'm sorry senpai... but your lesson did strike a small chord with me..."

Tamaki begun to stand... and turned around more than better, but ecstatic now.

"Really, it did? Let me teach you more; my friend!"

"Well he got over that quick..."

"Boss?" Kaoru said with the tilt of his head.

Tamaki wiggled his fingers, hand still open towards us.

"Call me king!~~"

"You can teach them all the basics of hosting-" Hikaru removed his hand from her head.

"But they're not going to get very far with the ladies if they don't look the part you know... They're not really Host Club material... maybe if we changed a few things it might help..."

Out of nowhere, Hikaru pulled off Haruhi's glasses.

"Hey, I need those! I used to have contacts but i lost them on the first day of school!"

She whined helplessly. With a slight 'hn' from Mori, he grabbed a hair-band putting my hair out of my face. I growled a little in protest but did little more. Kyouya leaned over to examine me, eyebrows raising as Tamaki rushed to see Haruhi's face. He stepped back snapping his fingers, his face shadowed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru" he demanded.

They saluted from behind.

"Got it!"

They each grabbed one of her arms rushing out. He pointed to Kyouya.

"Kyouya, my hair stylist!" he was already contacting via phone.

"Mori-senpai, go to the eye-doctor and get him some contact lenses!"

Hone jumped up, eyes wide and glittering.

"What about me Tama-chan?"

"Hone-senpai!"

"Yes sir!" he said hopefully.

"You!... Go have some cake."

Hone stalked off in disappointment as Tamaki turned to point at me.

"Michi."

"?" I looked to him confused.

He turned his hand upside-down waggling his finger in a c'mere motion.

"You'll be coming with me."

**Documentation: (Courtesy of Michi-Chan)  
**_**So... we got completely made-over. WTF? Tamaki had taken me into one large room that happened to have dressing rooms within it. Hikaru and Kaoru had just been shoved from one which I guessed Haruhi must be in. They looked so funny confused! Haha, I'd definitely remember to befriend them. Maybe someday they'd remember my name! I had to admit... looking in the mirror now.. even if I hated it... I did look pretty cool... for a guy... **_


	3. Chapter 2: A Long Day AS Hosts

I had just finished dressing and I spun around smiling faintly. I had to admit, even if I was a girl, I looked very handsome as a guy, and I liked it. I could hear Haruhi from the changing room beside mine.

"Um... senpai?"

"Aren't you done changing yet?"

Tamaki whined. With the swish of a curtain I heard Haruhi step out, and so of course, I followed. I smiling, looked to my sister.. well... brother and flushed. She looked so cute!

"Are you really sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?"

Tamaki was crying, wiggling with admiration.

"Mmmm! Cute! You're as pretty as girls! Adorableee!"

I turned my attention to his flushing a little more vibrantly. Such a compliment...

"Haru-chan, Michi-chan, you look so cute!"

Hikaru/"If we had known that was how you guys really look-"

Kaoru/"Then we would have helped out sooner!"

"Who knows, maybe they'll draw in some customers~"

"You know, that's just what I was thinking~!"

... Total... Bull-shit. I looked to my feet, shuffling them. Tamaki turned jabbing a finger Haruhi's way, and then at me.

"Our errand boys are moving up the ranks~! Starting today you are official members of the Host Club! I will personally train you two to be First-Rank Hosts; if you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 800 million yen debt."

Haruhi seemed nervous.

"A Host?.."

Heck, I was too. We had to keep our own gender happy... while acting as the opposite. _Oh dear lord... Haruhi what have you gotten me into?_

-  
*In the middle of Hosting*

I blushed faintly staring at my lap, glancing up at the three girls surrounding my small table. It was so embarrassing! To think I had to win my own gender over! Looking swiftly to Haruhi and her two customers I sighed taking a deep breath trying to calm myself. The first one to speak was a lovely girl with long black hair, perfectly straight bangs curving in towards her forehead and dark blue eyes. She smiled, her perfect pink lips curling at the ends.

"So, um, Michi, right?"

I nodded, casting her a faint smile, sitting back in me seat on the couch.

"Yeah."

I replied in my usually lower-octave, wispy voice. I wasn't proud of my voice; I often thought it was annoying, but upon asking Haruhi to describe it, the one time she answered;

_"It's smack dab in the middle of female and heightened male tones. It's almost like..."_ She paused, looking thoughtful.

_"Almost as if it can't decide, but it's a good thing... It reminds me of some of the really cool guys that everyone loves you know? Not the mean snobbier ones but the secretly kind ones. The kind of guy who cares, only openly. It's... sweet ^U^"_

Reflecting on her words, my smile grew as I finished the short answer, causing the girl to seemingly grow in confidence.

"You're brothers with Haruhi, right? I know he's enrolled here because of him being an Honor Student and all; but how did you come to Ouran Academy?"

_"I hear they're very poor-"_

Came a whisper from the one short-haired brunette to another, a vivacious flaxen blonde. She nodded her head sending small curls flying and I smiled looking back to the hands folded in my lap, blushing again. It had stung, being called poor, even if it was true. I mean, we did have clothes and a purpose; it's not like we lived in a box out in a back alley or anything. We were normal enough. When I spoke again, it was a little softer, not out of shyness but just to make sure my voice didn't crack when I told them my story.

"Originally... I didn't want to come to school at all... I didn't even understand what school was.. To put it simply... I've been separated from community and people my whole life.. I was kept hidden away in my house-hold not knowing anything of your outside world. It was devastating... I had no idea what to expect when I came here and it ended up completely different than I had envisioned it... but the people here are so nice..."

I flashed a smile quickly at them.

"Especially you ladies..."

The brunette blushed a light crimson, and I knew already I had gotten her attention. The blonde looked rather neutral, but the black-haired one smiled. I looked to them as I continued.

"I had been treated differently by my parents my whole life... they seemed to treasure and care for Haruhi more than they did me. They tried to blow it off as nothing unusual but I never believed them. You see, they would leave me out on certain activities and once my mother had died ten years ago...our father had never told me it happened... I'm sure he thought I couldn't have taken it."

My eyes stung with tears but I didn't dare let them rise to the surface. The watching girls took notice, clutching their seats and skirts in rising suspense.

"He had kept me in the house ever since... I'm sure it was to protect me and that he had done it out of love... but I don't think he realized how much it hurt..."

I smiled lightly.

"I'm simply... misunderstood...by most.."

The black-haired girl was hugging the brunette, the blonde seemingly depressed by my tale. Two down... one to go.

_"By most?"_ They said together.

"Isn't there anyone who understands?"

I looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded slowly, a wider smile blossoming on my face.

"One person... but I only know that one..."

I looked over to where my sister sat seeing the girls swoon over her. Good, she had gotten her target... now I had but one to finish off.

"Haruhi... Haruhi through it all had never once treated me differently. He had always made sure to make me feel at home wherever we are... it was he that had made me confident enough to face my fears, and he's shown me that I can accomplish great things on my own... that I'm just like everybody else, if not better."

I closed my eyes, voice growing ever more wistful by the second.

"Haruhi has always loved me for who I am and what I do and he's proud of me too... Haruhi is the reason I cam here to this school, and he is the reason I stay..."

When I had turned back to the girls, opening my eyes, I felt refreshed seeing their awed faces. Having told them my whole background story, and my reason for living in the first place... it had felt, good. And surely... I had succeeded in my job.

-  
*Tamaki's P.O.V.*

"Why are they so popular?"

"They seem to be naturals..."

"No training needed~"

"Have you forgotten about me?.."

Tamaki started looking over his shoulder at his one regular customer, and a very important one at that; the fair, red-haired beauty, Princess Iyano Koji. He whipped around smiling.

"Oh no... sorry Princess. I'm just a little concerned about our newest hosts..."

"Well that's obvious Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on them."

"Of course, I have to..." I said smoothly.

"I'm training them to become gentlemen, like me..."

And with the snap of my fingers, I called out to the two new boys. Haruhi looked slightly confused, and her brother nervous.

"Haruhi, Michi... come here for a minute."

*Michi's P.O.V.*

Princess Iyano Koji... The girl who had mocked Haruhi's coffee earlier... I bowed politely when we were introduced but proceeded to say nothing... I had a bad feeling about this girl... a VERY bad feeling... and frankly, I didn't like it. I was surprised by Haruhi's kindness despite having heard her sour comment. "Miss it's a pleasure to meet you~" she said with a joyfully cute smile. Within seconds Tamaki was spinning full speed, her clasped within his arms in a bone-crushing hug.

"That was so cute! (There's something I can't understand here XD I think it's:) So adorable and bashful! You were so amazingly good!"

"Tamaki-.."

"You're just so cuuuuttteee!"

I sweat-dropped at his squealing and Haruhi reached out to Hone and Mori at their table in vain.

"Mori-senpai!" she said wiggling in Tamaki's grasp.

"Help me!"

He looked up and with a shock stole her from Tamaki and held her out at arm's length. I watched, catching a light flush before he stood holding her, staring at her blankly. Tamaki had stopped, confused and stared at him surprised.

"Mori-senpai...?... You really didn't have to go that far-"

I could see Iyano turning to watch as he spoke.

"Come on little one! Let daddy give you a big hug!~"

I looked at him like: 'wtf'.

"I already have a dad, I don't need another one.."

Haruhi and I had returned to the club-room when all was over and done and we had been talking about our first five customers. Suddenly, she frowned.

"Hey... What happened to my bag?"

She turned towards the gigantic window behind her and as I followed her gaze, I gasped. She had as well, walking forward to touch the panes.

"Are you kidding me? But... how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school..."

I frowned turning already trying to remember the position of her bag and items; sprawled soiled in the waters of the fountain just outside.

"Hm... guess they're everywhere..."

"Come on Haruhi. Let's go get it!"

I held out a hand for her to take, and she did. And we began to run through the halls at full-speed until we happened to pass a still Iyano standing firm in the middle. We both froze as we passed within a few feet, Haruhi's head slightly bowed, looking back at her.

"Oh... it's you two again... I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you.. It's useless though... you're always going to be second class citizens..."

And with that, she walked away, heels clicking behind her. I gritted my teeth, tightening the grip on my sister's hand by 3-fold. Haruhi tensed slightly sensing my obvious anger.

"Michi... are you okay?..."

I snarled slightly and nodded, looking to her, face blank but eyes glowing with hatred.

"I just can't stand people like her!" I said harshly.

"They try to make themselves seem higher than we are! Bigger than us!"

_They are nothing compared to you..._

"It might be true in my case,"

_I've never known anything else but this pain... this rejection..._

"-but they have absolutely no right to do such things to you, Haruhi!"

_You mean so much to me..._

"You're too good for that... too good..."

_Too pure... too perfect... too kind... I envy that about you!_

Haruhi was shocked, I could tell, with her mouth slightly agape. I sighed looking ahead making sure she wouldn't have the time to talk.

"Forget I even said anything on the subject."

My jaw clenched and my eyes hardened.

"Let's go get your bag..."

_...I love everything about you...sister..._

I had hid away once Tamaki appeared and he had helped her fish out all of her items from the fountain. But that had been much much earlier and forgotten now, by everyone but me... And now we were back to work at the Club. Haruhi had been requested by Iyano... coincidence? It seemed to be to everyone else... but when I had watched her talk to my sister, I frowned. Haruhi must have said something to upset her... for she yanked her over the table making it seem as if she had attacked her. The cups and towels went flying, the sound of shattering glass echoing about the room. Haruhi was hovering just over the Princess on her hands and knees, her expression one of utter bewilderment. Immediately I was up and on my feet as Iyano shouted;

"Aaaaah! No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me!"

She paused a moment letting everyone stare.

"Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

Oh... somebody was getting a lesson alright, I thought clenching a fist, but it wasn't going to be my sister! I glowered at her starting to stride her way but the twins made it there first, dumping a two whole glasses of water over their heads. Iyano seemed a little shocked, and Haruhi even more so since she had been accused of something she obviously had not done. She sat back, dumb-founded at the moment.

"N... why did you do that...?"

Tamaki walked up to Iyano's left side and I managed to squeeze in by the twins, still scowling. Tamaki knelt and helped her up, holding her arm. She looked to him clutching him in desperation, seemingly hopeful.

"Do something Tamaki... Haruhi just assaulted me!"

She whined as he swept her bangs from her face.

"I'm very disappointed in you.." He said softly.

"You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?"

My head screamed at the top of its lungs. _YES YES YES! YES SHE DID! JUSTICE AT LAST!_

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?" she rambled.

"You know..." he sighed, "you're a very beautiful girl... but you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear... If there's one thing I know... Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"But... Why Tamaki?... You idiot!" she screeched running off crying.

Tamaki seemed thoughtful as he looked at Haruhi.

"Hmm... Now how am I going to punish you since it is your fault that happened after-all..."

He pointed dramatically.

"Your quota is now 1,000!"

Haruhi shrieked in surprise and dismay and my smile instantly dropped. The least I could say was that I was glad the quota was shared by the both of us... Still in shock, Tamaki pulled her to her feet.

"Come on... I've got big expectations for you my little rookie~" he said winking.

And we all left the room, leaving the incident behind with it.

**Documentation: (Compliments of Michi)  
**_**The Host Club had been kind enough to give Haruhi another outfit... but when Tamaki happened to walk in on her dressing... they now had known she was a girl. And so of course.. I was questioned... and it just so happened to slip that I was female too... I gcould tell clearly that the revelation of our genders was very... amusing, to the men.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dreaded Host-Hopping Disease

I sighed, twitching lightly in my outfit. The Club had decided I was flat-chested enough that nobody would know the difference between I and a man; and I had agreed if it showed little skin, though not much in the chest area, I would be fine with it. Haruhi was late! What would Tamaki say about this?... Earlier she had asked for a little alone time for studying and school-work so I had abided and went to help the Hosts set up the Club to fit the likeness of a tropical rainforest. And so here we were- The wide pink doors creaked open obnoxiously and I smiled sensing my sister's arrival.

"What's this?.. Where am I?"

And here we sat, Tamaki on his tribal throne, and us all in uniform.

"Welcome!"

Haruhi's face changed to that of complete disbelief to annoyance. I could hear her thoughts clearly from where I stood as if she had said them aloud. _Can you see this from heaven mom?... this is the Club Michi and I were forced to join.. _A toucan screeched and alighted from its haven in the tree-tops to rest on Haruhi's head. I smiled and giggled lightly, seeing her face unchanged.

"You've finally made it Haruhi" the twins said in their usual unison.

"You're so late."

_I might be wrong but my calendar says it's still early Spring.._

"Huddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides the heating system we have is… the best!"

I grunted softly watching Tamaki strike a pose. It was almost as if he saw himself sparkling in his own little glory bubble. What an nuisance he was..

"Ugh."

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our Club Haruhi? Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?"

Shocked, Haruhi seemed to relive the moment for a short few seconds before Tamaki whipped out a fan, unleashing its folds and successfully interrupting their conversation.

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world but here in the Club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm, tropical paradise. Oh yes! We've turned this place into Nirvana; A balmy tropical island of everlasting summer!"

"-That's funny because I feel a massive chill right now.."

-  
The Host Club having been opened for business, I beamed at the faces of my three now regular visitors. I had been telling them a ton of things about me, my brother, my life, my hobbies- only to be interrupted by something Tamaki had said.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot to mention to you ladies~ Next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party.~"

Haruhi, dressed formally in the male's uniform turned to look at him confused.

"We're throwing a party?"

From the Hitachiin's table, their customers spoke up.

"**What kind of a party is it going to be?"**

"_Is it going to be formal?"_

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall."

"It's the perfect place for dancing."

And of course, Hikaru snatched him up in a loving gaze whispering.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset Hikaru… I know exactly how you feel."

The girls started to swoon, as usual and I rolled my eyes playfully, glancing my customers' way. The same three girls from yesterday were here, with the addition of another; a tawny, honey-haired exchange student from France. I smiled upon hearing my sister's comment on their reaction.

"I guess they'd be even more worked up than they usually are..."

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies..."

Kyouya uttered matter-of-factly. I slid from my seat, excusing myself first, and leaned on the counter behind me, at his side. Haruhi remained on his other. With a smart-ass smirk, I glanced up at him.

"Even if they're seeing another girl in her skin?"

He looked, slightly surprised, at me out of the corner of his eyes. A small smile began to blossom on his face and he tilted his head downward, closer to his clipboard, avoiding my gaze.

"It's not as if they know that... Besides, having such blemish-free skin as that of a girls seems to have really wound them up~"

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea...?"

Kyouya didn't look up from his writing and I fought back the urge to peek around his arm at whatever he was scrawling.

"I have no decision-making authority... All of the club's policies have been laid out by the club's King; Tamaki."

He glanced up, smiling and readjusted his glasses.

"-But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo-book onto his desk..."

And at that moment, my sister and I shared the exact same thought... _So he's the real brains behind the operation..._ Honey went off on an adorable rant about how much he loves Balinese flowers and leis... of course, he had to adorn Mori in a matching lei which the girl's seemed to love. Now, watching the Club in action... I dipped my head just a bit, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. I instinctively brought up a hand to cover my mouth but the soft giggle had managed to escape anyways. I had just realized... I really felt at home here... I liked, no, loved being a Host!

I sighed happily to myself, lounging across one of the many pink sofas of the Host Club room. I had a whole boat-load of new girls coming to meet me and I still hadn't a clue of how I did! Haruhi had done just fine with her newest customer. She seemed like an all-around nice girl; Miss Kanako. Until of course, I had got to learn more about her in after classes. Tamaki was already in his little emo corner, slurping ramen rather obnoxiously loud. But his thoughts were just loud enough I could hear them through his savaging of the noodles. _I can't take this anymore!..._

"Take what Tamaki?" I mumbled to myself.

Everyone else, gathered around a small rounded table didn't seem to notice.

"Hey boss! Why don't you stop eating that Commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?"

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuka has taken a liking to Haruhi?"

Kyouya begun to speak, immediately catching my attention. From my sprawled position on the couch, I propped my head on the back of one hand listening curiously.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

"What illness?"

Haruhi and I interrupted. Hikaru slid up behind them, explaining.

"She's got the Host-Hopping disease."

"A.K.A. The Never-The-Same-Boy-Twice disease."

"Usually our customers choose a favorite Host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites... on a regular basis."

Hone slid up between Kyouya and Haruhi, and I watched as my sister turned to listen.

"That's right! Because before she chose you she was with Tama-chan!"

"Maybe she's just confused?"

Haruhi seemed unamused; so was I.

"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?"

"I'd say so-"

"SHUT UP!"

Tamaki barked in her face. I flinched lightly but Haruhi didn't even budge.

"I couldn't care less! I'm running out of patience!" he said jerking backwards.

He pointed to Haruhi and then me also. I was taken aback for I didn't think my comment meant too much...

"Haruhi! Michi! It's time you two started dressing like girls!"

Our expressions matched one another's as I sweat-dropped.

"Huh...?"

"I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourselves are ladies! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

The twins backed him up, blank.

"Yeah; they opted out of taking Gym Classes."

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell."

Tamaki dashed off to the back of the room and ran back with a small ruby chest entitled "King's Private property". He flung it open and dug around inside for a bit.

"That's enough Haruhi. Now you listen to daddy-" yanking out a huge golden-framed blow-up of Haruhi's student ID last year; her with long hair, he held it up to her.

"Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!~"

"DON'T BLOW-UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!"

Tamaki was bawling at the lower rim of the photo and the others had flocked around; Haruhi and I standing a little further back.

"The longer I look at this the more amazed I am... How could this possibly become that?"

Hikaru questioned, and everyone turned to look at Haruhi.

"The day before school started some kid in my neighborhood got gum stuck in my hair..It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?"

Tamaki came a bit closer looking like he might explode into tears at any second. He began to squeal and then burst out;

"Thou shall never refer to yourself as a dude! Mammmaaaaaaaaaa!" he shrieked.

_Did he just say thou?_

"Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!"

Tamaki wailed, slowly falling to his knees, tissue in hand.

"I'm sorry but who is mama?"

"Based on preposition I presume it's me..."

I laughed a little amused as at Kyouya's response.

"Look. I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a Host I can pay back more of my debt. It would never happen if I was just an errand-boy!"

"She's right..."

"Hate to change the subject but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party..."

Haruhi's annoyed expression altered to one of sheer horror. I gulped lightly and flushed laying flat on the couch, turning my back to them.

"Uh... no... but the party doesn't have anything to do with my- our quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events so if I could be excused-"

Tamaki got an evil glint in his eyes and he slid up behind Haruhi, getting a sudden idea.

"Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance~ If you want to live the life of a Host that badly you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go Haruhi."

Tamaki swayed a bit, a hand at his chest, as he stood.

"I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party~"

He cooed with a twirl. He then pointed sharply at her, but she was already shaking.

"Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl!"

There was a few moments' pause and I sighed sitting up just as he said it.

"You too Michi!"

"Already on it -_-"

**Documentation: (Compliments of Michi)  
I have no problem with having to learn the waltz... but damn is it more difficult than it seems.**


	5. Chapter 4: Cherryblossoms & Ball-Gowns

It hadn't taken as long as I had guessed it would; to learn to waltz. Barely a day! Though, Tamaki seemed all the more depressed he hadn't been Haruhi's teacher. It had, ironically, been Miss Kasuka. Watching the two dance had been a pleasure. Though we had, only time would tell if it would amount to anything. I had been dancing with the Lady also, but my lesson was over; she said I would do perfectly fine. She was even generous enough to teach us proper manners while dancing such as looking at the girl you're dancing with, and being sure to lead. It was most amusing to me when Haruhi lost her balance and toppled the poor Princess over~! Standing between the twins, we viewed Tamaki's despair mischievously.

"Why so gloomy boss?"

The twins glanced to me, in the middle, talking to, and through me.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with."

"Not even gonna bet on it. It's true~"

"I think you may be right but he's way too tall to stand in as a woman~"

"Though he acts like one..."

With Kyouya's mutter I glanced over my shoulder at him and flashed him one big smile. ~~~ Now, Miss Kasuka sat at one of our small, rounded tables, marveling at our tea set. I stood a little farther back from Kyouya and Haruhi, who were beside said table, but I could still hear their conversation loud and clear.

"Thank you so much for allowing my brother and I to practice with you... We really appreciate it."

Kasuka, dabbing her face with a napkin, beamed, glancing back at me. I flashed her a small, shy smile before looking away.

"Oh, no problem! I heard that you guys weren't seeing and customers today so you could practice dancing~"

She rested her elbows on the table and laid her chin on her hands.

"I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you..."

I could hear the smile in her voice, even with her back to me and I frowned. Of course.. it was all really for Haruhi... then again, I shouldn't be surprised... Haruhi seemed vaguely confused... and disappointed that she was infatuated with... "him". Kasuka looked back to the tea cup, lifting it.

"My, this is a new tea-set, isn't it? It's Ginori..."

Haruhi straightened, looking to Kyouya confused.

"Ginori?.."

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle..." he said softly, to Kasuka.

"In fact, we've just received them yesterday~ We decided it was about time for the Club to upgrade its tea-sets."

Kasuka sat for a second in silence, smiling, her eyes flickering with sadness and memory.

"I see... what a pretty color.. Lovely..."

Tamaki caught onto this, and looked up. Haruhi seemed amused.

"You must be really into table-ware.. huh?"

Kasuka jumped, sitting up straighter, flustered.

"Eh! N-not really! I mean, no of course I'm not!" she stuttered.

"Whatever would give you that idea?"

She chuckled, Haruhi left with a nervous smile and twitching brow, confused. _Why would she lie about such a harmless thing?... _Watching her finger rub against the green of the cup, I frowned. There was something definitely wrong here... The door to the Club opened and we all looked up curiously, except for Kasuka... whose head went down...

"Hello?" a young man's voice echoed.

"I'm here with the new tea-cups you ordered..."

Kasuka's finger-dragging stopped.

"Ah. Thank you very much. Every item you've chosen has been extremely popular with the ladies; I'm quite impressed."

The man was indeed young, with short, spiked brown hair and darker eyes. He was holding a box which I would guess held the tea-set. He was really soft-spoken and his whole being radiated with a kind-hearted air.

"Well that's good to hear.."

Haruhi walked around Kasuka, going to inspect the man, I followed in suit, standing just behind her.

"So, do you sell tea-sets?"

"No... I'm just a regular student... Can't you tell by the uniform?"

But still, he smiled. Haruhi took the box, glancing down at it just as Kasuka started to laugh.

"Ehehehe... Oh Haruhi, you're so funny! I can't blame you for not knowing-"

she turned to face us, smiling.

"After-all, he doesn't look like an heir to a first-class company."

The man, taken aback, seemed a little bewildered, and embarrassed.

"First class company?"

I raised my eyebrows looking the boy up and down. Kasuka was right... he seemed so common. Kyouya decided to fill us in... the poor boy stared at Kasuka both awed and distressed.

"His family's business; the Suzushima Trading Company deals primarily in the importing of table-ware."

Kasuka's face seemed to become more distressed as well and she averted her gaze to the floor.

"They currently have the top-market share in the country..."

And he obviously has some relation with Kasuka... ~~~ After embarrassing Kasuka and discovering her engagement to Tohru, Tamaki stood in the middle of all of us, contemplating.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?"

Hone chirruped curiously.

"Yeah."

"Alright everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy!"

"Which one?" we questioned in unison.

I cast Haruhi a light smile before looking back to Tamaki, unamused. His head snapped up and he got that determined spark in his eye usually signalling he had just came up with one of his stupidest ideas yet.

"Men! It's our responsibility as members of the Elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!"

But all of this was much much earlier... and now, we had prepared for the ball!... Tamaki had us going as girls; Haruhi for some maniacal plan to get Kasukazaki and her fiance~ together and me... well because he complained I needed to get in-touch with my feminine side. He said that every man must... especially me since I wasn't really a man ^U^"" Ehehehe... I hate dresses -_- But for now, we were in tuxes and I fixed my tie as Tamaki began his introduction.

"It is so good to see you here tonight my little lambs~"

As he cooed, I glanced about the dark ballroom and along the stairs to Haruhi, chewing my lip nervously. She was too distracted to take notice of me. Tamaki was raising his hand as he spoke until his arm was vertical with his body by the last words.

"The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you~" cue a spot-light from literally NOWHERE!

"Welcome~~~" he slowly bowed, bringing his hand to his chest and the chandeliers came on one by one causing me to blink a few times, startled.

The orchestra started to play a basic waltz melody and I smiled down from the staircases at all the expectant ladies below. The began to clap, obviously excited and awaiting our descent from the stairs. Straightening from our similar bowed positions, I smiled shyly as I was instructed and Kyouya opened his arms starting to speak.

"As always ladies, the Host Club is here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content."

I glanced his way, my smile faltering, but I soon regained it... The girls must have struggled for hours to look that beautiful... I shouldn't criticize my own profession; besides.. who could stay mad at Kyouya in that attire? I flushed lightly, redirecting my gaze to the many below.

"Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady tonight will be chosen as Queen. The Queen's reward will consist of a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King."

Tamaki, still in the middle and at attention of everyone had his arms criss-crossed over his chest, and lifted his head and smiled charmingly.

"Good luck to you~" he cooed, extending a hand to them and winking "my darlings~~"

I myself had to restrain from flushing as the ladies cheered and clapped as they should. I even saw a few faint! From my spot nearer to Kyouya I glanced over as the twins spoke. Haruhi looked not only annoyed but almost as nervous as I.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm" they whined.

"Well excuse me you guys; sorry, I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park!"

She glanced my way still dumb-founded, and eyebrow twitching, probably wondering if I felt the same. With a small, reassuring smile, I slid up beside Mori as we faced their way. Kyouya was scribbling something on his clipboard.

"I don't really know if you can consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat... We've got quite a spread.."

Almost immediately Haruhi snapped out of it, curious.

"A spread?"

Oh dear... she was probably hoping they had- she glanced over, flushing a little.

"With fancy tuna?.."

Kyouya literally broke his pen and I jumped back towards Mori, surprised. Nearly falling, Mori caught me around the waist and anchored my feet to the ground causing me to cast him one hell of a grateful glance. Everyone else, besides him, seemed shocked.

"Fan-" "cy" "tuna!?"

I was drug over by Mori and watched, curiously as the Twins rubbed their faces on either side of a flustered Haruhi's head finding her to be adorable. Tamaki leapt down from his higher balcony, Kyouya was dialing someone on his cell-phone, and well, Mori had me in a sort of embrace. Tamaki pointed to Kyouya as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Get some fancy tuna here right now!"

"Add some deluxe sushi..."

"You poor dear..."

The twins whined with tears in their eyes and I had to force back a laugh hearing Haruhi's thoughts. _Damn these filthy rich jerks..._

As the night continued on, I did find it rather... magical~ Haruhi and I hadn't danced much, but whenever we weren't we stuck around each-other. Haruhi had even danced with Kanako once; but that was interrupted by the rest of the Club... and we were forced into our disguises. The plan had just only begun.


	6. Chapter 5: Missing In Action

Unlike Haruhi, I didn't need hair extensions... and I didn't need to worry about going under-cover and trying to fix Kasuka and her fiance's relationship. Instead, I was instructed to dress and continue dancing; with some of the Host members! If I wasn't nervous enough before I was about to die of it now! We were shoved back into the Club-room and Haruhi was already dressing. Without choice, I was hurtled into one of the dressing chambers and a lovely, far-too-expensive pink dress followed. Still bewildered, I didn't even get a word of protest in before I heard Haruhi slide into her outfit, Kyouya was speaking on the other side of the curtains.

"A little accident before the end of the night would be quite thrilling. And remember Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes until the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall" he said matter-of-factly.

I glanced to the curtains with a sigh, looking at my reflection.

"Remind me again why I'm being dragged into this?"

The twins were the ones who answered first.

"Boss' word is the word of all of us-"

"So if he wants you to play pretend, you play pretend."

I heard Haruhi's curtain open and I peeked out, hair still in that bedraggled pony-tail, glancing at her. The boys quickly helped her to a mirror, doing her make-up as I stepped out, scrunching my wavy hair into curls with my fingers.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?"

"Uhhh... we know this is the Boss' strategy but it's kind of unsettling.."

Mori stepped in for me, using a curler to make my hair springier. JUST as the doors were flung open revealing a determined Tamaki.

"Gentlemen! Here you all are; what are you doing!? The guests are waiting for-"

Tamaki was cut off in the middle of his rant as I glanced over. Haruhi also turned around and we both stared at him with the same expression kind of confused. I didn't quite understand the flush on his face and he kind of just stood, dumb-struck and grinning. Exhaling softly, his smile drew up on one corner and I flushed a little admiring the lop-sided grin. For such an obnoxious, control-freak, self-obsessed nut-case... he looked really cute that way...

The twins slid up on either side of Tamaki, smiling grandly at their work. Haruhi did indeed look lovely.. I didn't get to see what I looked like yet.

"So, what do you think!?"

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!"

Hone squealed. I stayed back between him and Mori, frowning and clutching my hands together in front of my dress, faintly upset. I shouldn't be surprised that she was getting complimented and not me... After-all, she NEEDED to look believable. I was just a back-up... Haruhi was swinging her arms and marching in a ridiculous manner, complaining bluntly.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes!"

I glanced down to my heels and frowned; for it wasn't so for me. The twins fist-pumped in unison, speaking at once again, watching her ascend the hall.

"Good luck Haruhi!"

But I looked away and to the side as Tamaki squeaked.

"I can't believe... she's so pretty!"

Of course they favored her... she was always so much prettier than me... _I love you sister... I really do... but you must understand..._ I turned away from the boys, my face shadowed and I kicked off my heels starting to skulk the other way. None of them noticed; figures..._ That I was never as strong as you..._ I walked past the mirror, and open a door on the far-side of the room. I just barely heard Tamaki begin to pipe up in protest, noticing I wasn't beside the rest of them, but the door was already shut behind me, leaving me in the darkened corridors of the school. I shivered and with a frown, jaw set, I began to run; run down the hall and towards any sort of escape. _I'm sorry..._ my thoughts cried._ I am leaving; for now, I cannot bear it!_

Wow... the cherry blossoms really were quite the sight... I had ended up careening into random doors and down flights of stairs, nearly killing myself running with nothing but my bare feet but now here I was, outside of the academy and amidst thousands upon thousands of falling Sakura petals. I don't even remember how long I had been running, or why and from what... the over-all serenity depicted here drove me away from my thoughts, and it was calming me too. Doubled-over and panting I strained to catch my dress, glancing forward and behind me. Shit! I had no clue where I was! Slowly straightening up, I surveyed the area with a little more caution. All I could see was the Sakura trees; not even a single gap between them. Glancing down at my feet I frowned seeing I wasn't even on the original path I had followed... what a shame... Maybe I should start back- _There's nothing left for you there... _I started, eyes widening at the thought. Was it true?... _They only ever wanted your sister... they don't need you.. it's all just a scam. _I frowned, trying to push back the voice, but it was stubbornly insistent. _You're nothing but an additive... You've seen the way they look at her..._ My eye-lids dropped a bit and I cast my gaze back to my feet, ashamed with myself. _They don't even LIKE you... filthy rich bastards... __**You're wrong! **_Another part of me shouted... but with the voice echoing in my head, the thought was gone as quickly as it had come. My jaw tightened and my fists clenched, grabbing at the rich satin of the dress and I tugged, not caring if I tore it. _Step...step...step..._ Someone was walking towards me. _...step...step... step..._ They were closer... Why were they moving so easily and so slow? _Step... silence..._ Head still bowed, a pair of large, strong arms hugged me from behind and I glanced over my shoulder, tears brimming in my eyes. There was Mori; sweet, silent, dependable Mori with a blank expression on his face.

"Come on..." he murmured.

I frowned, lip quivering and was embarrassed to find myself clinging to him like a lost child. I stifled my sobs but still managed to ruin my make-up; so I voiced this.

"M-M-Mori-san... I-I can't go back there looking like this!" I bawled.

He glanced down and me and swept me up into his arms, starting to walk the other way, calmly.

"It's okay... the party's over... You will be safe..."

_Safe?..._ The word was so unusual ringing in my ears... so alarming, and yet calming at the same time... I eventually gave up trying to riddle if he really meant it and cuddled up to his warmer chest wearily.

"Besides..."

He piped up in a softer undertone.

"You look very beautiful tonight... Michi..."

I felt my heart skip a beat and my eyes fly wide open until I had forced them shut again, afraid I would cry. For ONCE in my damned life... I didn't feel so... second-class.


	7. Chapter 6: Electives & Forewarning

The whole of the schoolyard's Sakura trees were in bloom. Birds chirping, the wind whistling through the delicate cherry-blossom trees... and lucky enough, we were hosting outside today in the middle of it all~! But I couldn't help but dislike my samurai/waiter uniform needed at this flower-viewing reception. Who needs a waiter for such a thing, much more a samurai!? What the fuck is a flower-viewing reception anyways? I've never heard of one before now. Is this what the rich do all day? They must have little time for social-life, pfft, that's a joke. It was too poofy.

"Welcome ladies."

Tamaki, pulling his charm on the ladies had to question each one of which cup they would like to use before he dare let them drink claiming that none could compare to his "princess"...es. -_- And the twins were conversing about a place appropriately named Covent Garden that sells antiques.

"I think you'd like Covent Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there."

Kaoru spilled tea and managed to burn his hand, cringing back and holding it gingerly within his other. I instinctively thought to help him and then remembered it was all part of their act. Just as I had imagined would happen, Hikaru sucked on his scalded finger and I rolled my eyes as they recited sweet nothings to one another like a mantra. Just how pathetic were these women? All that tea drinking, pinkie-lifting and the fumes of ballroom candles must have gone straight to their pretty little heads. Not like it hadn't drove the men nuts too . .

"All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry-blossoms... You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again.-"

annnnd, he ruined it -_- He held up a Hitachiin magazine and I frowned giving him a are-you-freaking-kidding-me!? look to the back of the head.

"And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally. I've prepared similar books of the other Hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them I'll discount the full set for you."

He also had ones on the other Hosts!? I slowly looked away, a bit irked. The least I could hope for was that he didn't have one on my sister and I yet. Scratch that, mostly me. I didn't like publicity and he was kind of creeping me out. They immediately jumped at the offer and I could hear them squeal even from the distance I was away.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money" the twins said passively.

I sat up straighter ready to bark at them as my sister normally would only for their next words to calm me back down. So I wasn't alone.

"But I have to wonder..."

"When did he take pictures of us?"

Unlike the other men, slaves to the ladies, I was in my own little private corner with Mori and Hone, and we had the privilege to dine alongside the guests. And I must say, we had quite the extravagant spread before us. Half of the foods, I couldn't even begin to name. Looking back to the others I frowned, seeing Hone was still vainly trying to stir already made green tea. If he mixed it any more I bet he could make a purée. Two of Hone and Mori's regulars bordered my left watching him with suspense, my new-made friend and regular, Yumi, on my right. Mori didn't utter a word , just sat back calmly with his usual stoic expression plastered on his face. Oddly enough I felt that rather he was watching me, and not Hone.

"Mitsukuni.." he mumbled.

Finally breaking his gaze away from me I relaxed as he leaned over Hone's shoulder.

"You overdid it."

Hone started, big brown eyes getting innocently bigger. Everyone was surprised Mori had managed to chastise him in a manner. Indeed, lifting the contraption we had been required to stir with, there wasn't anything left to drink at all. And unbelievably, Hone's eyes started to tremble and slanted as he flushed and I felt my own widen the slightest. Would he cry now? Dear lord please don't let the boy cry! A regular of the duo's quickly snatched the bowl up.

_"Hone, I'll take it! it looks so yummy!"_

She then upturned the bowl and took the small sip left inside. The other one sympathized.

**"It's just the right amount for both of us, anymore would be too much! How did you know? You never cease to amaze me!"**

Hone immediately cheered up and grinned hugely as I watched, unblinking.

"Really?"

Yumi's one eye-brow twitched up and she smiled.

"I can't believe he's in his 3rd year already."

I nodded with a shy smile cast her way.

"I know. He's one of my best friends honestly."

I leaned back a bit, glancing up through the cherry-blossom boughs, hands tucked neatly within my sleeves and crossed at my waist.

"I haven't been here long, but sometimes, I can only wish I'll never leave."

She smiled, gaze softening and looked back to the boys, amused by my wisdom. Yumi was one girl to like me, for me, at least the semi-real act I put up around her. I enjoyed this friendship I had with her, honestly, I treasured it. If there was one person I could trust with my secret, it would be her... but of course, she would never know.

"So... where'd you say your brother was?"

I shrugged and grinned, looking back at my other two Host-friends.

"Mom needed some help done around the home. Haruhi was always more generous I guess, besides, he was always stronger than me too. I decided I'd fill in for him today anyways. Work his shifts, socialize with his customers."

I smiled brightly and tilted my head the slightest when I glanced her way.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll earn myself a few new friends as well!"

-~A While Later~-

I had been abandoned basically by my peers and with a little break-time in-between I rested closer to a pond. The Hitachiin brothers snuck up behind me, Hikaru boldly hugging me around the neck while Kaoru stood by at my other side, though uncomfortably close.

"So Michi-chan! Have you decided your elective-courses for this term?"

"Has Haruhi told you about hers yet?"

I flushed lightly and held onto Hikaru's arm gently with my hands.

"I haven't heard anything from Haruhi... and I-I pretty much suck at everything... why don't you guys pick for me?"

Hikaru waved a hand dismissively, patting my shoulder in the process and I smiled.

"That's a silly thing to say!"

"You can't be bad at everything! :)"

I laughed dryly and smiled viewing the both of them.

"Well then I'll put it this way; I don't know yet what I'm good at."

"How about Conversational French?"

I shrugged and laughed. Hikaru smiled and added;

"I think the four of us should take it together; your sister included. It makes perfect sense~"

"We're all in the same class."

They grinned devilishly back at someone unknown to me and my smile softened.

"I don't see why not. With all of the higher classes I've been damned to, I'm screwed either way. I'll tell Haruhi about it."

Turning around, I stifled a giggle at the sulking Tamaki beneath a Sakura tree. Typical. In his gloom, he began to mumble.

"Say... mommy dear?"

Kyouya, half-humoredly smiled and answered.

"What is it now, daddy~?"

"I have a new theory... I mean, it's just my hypothesis but it seems that being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with Michi than I get to here at the club..! This gives them the chance to get close to her and if that happens-"

"Tamaki, you just now realized that?"

I was sifting through the papers the twins gave me but now glanced over, enjoying the show. Kyouya, out of nowhere, now had a white board with two pie charts on it and was pointing to one labeled; Twins.

"According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly 9 hours of class-time with Michi. Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to a couple hours of club activities-" he tapped the Tamaki chart.

"In other words," he said turning to us and saying matter-of-factly with a smile,

"your involvement in Michi's life each day amounts to no more than 3 percent, this going for Haruhi also. I'm so very sorry-"

Tamaki had spazzed out crying even before Kyouya had finished.

"AAAGH! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear ittttt~!"

A sudden rush of air hit my face as I was whisked up and into his arms and I gasped, tensing.

"Listen Michi! I want you and your sister to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on-"

Hikaru and Kaoru stepped in, annoyed.

"Hey! Who you callin' shady!?"

"Yeah! Take a good look at yourself boss!"

I grunted as Tamaki le gasped and staggered back and away from me, shocked.

"Ah... yes that's it!... Alright then!"

He turned to the side, his expression grim as he spoke surely.

"We can't go on hiding the fact that you and your sister are girls from everyone in the school any longer! All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girls you used to be!"

He whined on and I covered my ears, annoyed.

"To surround yourselves with girl-friends and start living wholesome lives!"

I slowly raised a hand but Tamaki took no notice of my question.

"Who are you calling daddy-?"

As he shook, he shouted commandingly.

"So do it! Change back now! Change right now!"

The twins again interrupted, forever indifferent and I smiled, a little glad to have them there.

"You don't have to rush things~ they'll be found out soon enough."

At Hikaru's easy-going tone I tilted my head, curious.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow.."

"Physical... exams?"


	8. Chapter 7: Beware The Physical Exam! P1

There was only a day left until Physical exams. Since there was nothing really to be excited about, to put it simply, I wasn't. I had had a hard time coming to school myself today, what with my guilt. This morning, Haruhi had insisted I take her to school and when I argued she was still sick she tried to go herself and twisted her ankle climbing down the stairs. The whole day I had been blaming myself for it. I could have forced her to stay in bed but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. And now, just outside the Host Club doors I hesitated. putting on my most cheerful smile I could muster, I opened them and peeked inside.

"Hey there guys. I'm so sorry that I'm late but I had to help Miss-"

Again I was grabbed by Tamaki and forced to look him in the eye, I blushed at the closeness he had brought with the intimate gesture.

"Don't you worry Michi!" He began to babble.

"We're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out that you are really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please! Promise you and Haruhi will stay our beloved secret princesses!"

I blinked, not once, but twice, wondering what had brought this sudden rush of insecure insanity on... but hey, I was talking to Tamaki Suou after-all...

"Uhm... sure... whatever keeps you happy Tamaki.."

"You know what?..." the twins piped in.

"I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with them.."

"What are you-?"

"Then that settles it!"

I was abandoned on the other side of the room and watched, astounded and bewildered as the Hosts gathered around Tamaki and his white-board. There were a lot of random scribbles and a few stick figures scattered on the board, but written in the middle was one giant title. 'Conceal Michi's Gender; (a.k.a.) I Swear Michi's a Boy! Is now underway!'

"Listen up squad members!"

Tamaki tried to say with what he thought was authority.

"At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in Formation A and then wait for your orders!"

Hone began to clap, amazed by his small commands, and the twins gave him a simultaneous salute.

"Yes sir!"

Still left alone by the ridiculously gigantic windows I thought to myself and then slammed one fist into my other open hand.

"Ah, now I get it! You guys are worried that if they find out about Haruhi and I really being girls... then she wouldn't be a Hosts and she can't pay off her debt!"

The Hosts turned their attention to me but Tamaki and the twins were the only ones curious enough to come closer. I had begun to pace, with one hand at my hip counting off the fingers and the other covering my mouth in calculation.

"Let's see now... The balance is 5,333,332¥... Hm... Guess we'll just have to find another way to pay you back, because we're nearly broke!"

I then burst out laughing light-heartedly, a little glad with myself. This would take so much weight from Haruhi's shoulders! Wouldn't she be proud?

"Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!"

I could hear Tamaki grumble.

"Ah... why'd we have to get stuck with such difficult heroines?~"

He then slid up out of nowhere, as he always does and pointed at my accusingly from the side, dramatically angry.

"Are you saying that you hate being a Host? That you hate this club!?"

Looking towards the ceiling thinking, I then glanced to him and smiled, arms leisurely behind my head.

"To be absolutely honest with you, yes ^U^"

He slumped into a corner of the room in a pout and I giggled.

"I mean, it's never been anything against you guys it's just how heavy it ways on Haruhi. I care a lot about my sister, you know? And you kinda did force me into it without my permission. Hell, if it gets out that we're girls there's really nothing we can do about it. Though I must grudgingly admit that I'd hate to wear a dress, but I can adapt."

I started to laugh again feeling yet happier then before, turned to the sunlight outside the windows with a full-blown grin.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other."

"Well before we do anything else, we need to find a way to motivate her."

Takashi trudged up and slowly hugged me, his gray eyes gone blank. I flushed a pale cherry-blossom pink and shoved at his arms, a bit awkward.

"E-eh!?"

"I hear you're quite the artist..."

I blushed a darker shade and gulped as the twins smiled sadistically at me, their faces shadowed. Even Tamaki had come back to his senses... that same... evil, twisted grin on his face... Damn these stinky, filthy rich people!

-  
I was just doodling my first picture in my new sketch pad with my professional artist pencils when a voice came over the loud speakers. Hikaru and Kaoru, who had been posing on a desk for me, rolled their eyes to the ceiling boredly, unamused.

_"We will begin conduction physical examinations shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."_

I walked beside the Hitachiin's with my arms crossed behind my head, on my way to the clinic. Curious, I piped up;

"So what's this Formation A you guys were talking about yesterday? What exactly do they do here at physical exams at Ouran Academy anyway?"

"It's no different from a physical exam you'd get at any other school."

"Yeah. Why would physical exams be any different for us just because we're rich?"

I tilted my head and smiled at the thought, approaching the doors that the twins already entered through. I guess this wouldn't be so bad. I mean, I guess I knew what to expect.

"You're right. I didn't think about it that way before."

I couldn't have ever been so wrong in my life. I kind of just looked about in annoyance at the literal lines of hundreds of nurses and doctors siding the carpet splitting the room.

_"Welcome students!" _they all said accordingly, way too cheery for my comfort.

"What... is all this?"

"Just another physical exam."

The twins seemed unaffected and over-all unamused.

"The usual."

"You're trying to tell me this is normal!?"

Somebody grabbed my hand and I frowned, glancing at the face of a nurse. Her brown hair was cropped short and curled and she had the sweetest smile ever.

_**"Mister Fujioka, I'll be your nurse for today's physical exams. It's a shame to hear that your brother's sick but I'm sure he'd want you to do this for him, right?"**_

She giggled.__

_**"Please, follow me."**_

"Uh... alright ^_^"

_I guess the Host's plans didn't quite work... sorry guys... You'll have to count me out on this one.._ She hadn't dragged me more than two feet, and still scanning the room, my eyes caught on quite the sight. Flooded by girls on one side of the luxury rug, were Hone and Mori-senpai... dressed as doctors!?

"Are you kidding me?... Hone, Mori, isn't that a little obvious?"

The both held fingers to their mouths and shhed me and I looked away quite disturbed. Oh dear... they haven't even put it into action yet! Kyouya unknowingly slipped up behind him, suddenly explaining.

"I've got those two for back-up just in case something happens."

"But why are they in doctor disguises?"

"They're just helping set the mood~ Disguises make our operations seem like a real espionage mission~"

He concluded, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose with two fingers. I kind of zonked out, annoyed by this. That was the only reason? These guys really had no life! I half-turned at the sound of a doctor talking to his patient, the curtains to his orifice wide open.

_"Wow Miss Shuromine! You've lost two whole kilograms since this time last year!" _

This made all the nurses standing by at the chubby girl's side to strike up a cheer and they began giggling and clapping.

_"That's so good to hear! I thought for sure I was heavier!"_ the young girl squealed.

_**"Not at all!~ Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year!"**_

"Don't you think it's weird that these doctors are so jovial and nice about every little thing?"

Kyouya answered me, he too had been watching.

"They're chosen by the school's may be a school but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. After-all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families who have their own private doctors at home, so this, is just a formality."

Another reason for me to zonk out. I wasn't one of those people with a private doctor, so Kyouya was basically pointing out that I and my sister were the ONLY students without this privilege. Yet again I was belittled, and I began to turn away feeling the heat rising to my face in both embarrassment and annoyance. _These damn rich people... _I followed politely after my nurse, a bit weary of her now. How was I going to be treated?

I'd already had my height measured, because that didn't require much and hadn't revealed anything. I was now watching the marvel of Hikaru and Kaoru unfold. Girls crowded in from all around to watch their curtained area though they stood just outside.

"Hitachiin brothers" came the rich voice of their nurse.

"Would you please come with me, we're going to do your chest measurements. You can use the area behind this curtain to undress."

But they were already unbuttoning their shirts.

"Doesn't matter to me" Hikaru said, sliding his shirt off of his shoulders.

"We're not shy, who needs a curtain?" and there the two stood, shirts around their elbows, exposing their marble white flesh to the awaiting crowd.

Screams and squeals and giggles arose from all the girls in a loud, dissonant array and I covered my ears with a grunt, blushing a bit myself at the sight of the twins half-naked bodies.

"See Michi~ A rather impressive turn-out today~ Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies~"

My shoulders kind of slumped as I cast him a disgruntled glare. He knew very well I had been staring, and still aware of Doctor Mori and Hone behind us I forced my blush away, voicing my thoughts.

"What's wrong with the girls at this school? It was never this way with public education -/-"

But everyone was too distracted by the twins' display to answer me, and I watched, a bit awed.

"I won't allow it.."

Hikaru had his brothers hands inbetween their bare chests and he was watching the other intently, Kaoru had his eyes closed, a bit whimsical.

"It's just not fair! I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru.." he said in a naturally soft voice that he put up for their brotherly love act.

Kaoru lightly chuckled at the beginning of his remark.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling and toying with my body~"

There were gasps of awe and love-struck sighs from the audience and I felt my heart-beat race a little. God... that was the last straw! I was surprised to find blood trickling from my nose at the sight and I shielded it from prying eyes, I was going to rush away. But Mori and Hone had picked me up, suddenly running me backwards in a lifted shove.

"Come on Michi-chan, this way!" was all I heard from a desperate Hone, before I was dropped back and into some curtains, everything suddenly dark.


	9. Chapter 8: Beware The Physical Exam! P2

I closed my eyes expecting to hit cold marble ground so you can only imagine my surprise when I was caught up in someone's arms. My eyes opened wide again as I was turned around to see none other than Tamaki Suou; "I've been waiting for you… my princess.." he murmured softly I gasped and flushed a beet red as I stumbled back from his embrace and fell on my butt, staring at the floor. "T-Tamaki…. /" He shrunk down, kneeling before me and chuckled. "Heh, you're so cute when you're surprised!" He continued on in his softer voice. Lifting my chin up to look at my red face he smiled. I stared at him in light annoyance and half admiration. It was surprising he'd be able to stay so quiet in the first place, but outside, I could hear my assigned nurse calling. "Mr. Fujioka? It's time to take your chest measurements. Once you've finished disrobing, would you please come with me?" I started to stand anyway, figuring I'd look enough like a boy it wouldn't matter… the club was just fooling around anyways, so I would do this myself. But Tamaki interrupted my thoughts, holding my shoulders to keep me down. Outside I could hear a few excited squeals and encouragement from my fans from the Club, but Tamaki stood up valiantly and decided to tell me it was time to finish the plan of his. "This is it… The inevitable moment has arrived…" He looked down at me with his eyes cool and calm as he continued. "You just stay back here and wait okay Michi?" I started up at that and blinked out of my dazed state. "But what are you even gonna do?!" Without a moment's hesitation he pressed a finger to my lips and I ended up blushing like a fool again. Where had all my cool gone? "Don't you worry…. I'll protect you…" I was a little bit shocked and touched by that statement… protect…. Was such a strong word… My 'father' had protected me from the world…. Mori had protected me from myself and my mind… and Tamaki was fighting to protect my identity… was I possibly, really caring for someone? Other than Haruhi? "I promise I'll protect you Michi.." he mumbled softly, heading towards the opening to the curtains where my nurse called. "Mr. Fujioka? Are you ready to be measured now?" I could hear the girls outside inhaling and gasping with the suspenseful wait. I saw Tamaki lift something long and red beside him and put it on his head; a wig!? Slipping on a pair of glasses I felt my heart plummet. What an idiot! "Yes.." he murmured and flung open the curtains with his shirt open and chest exposed, not mine. "I'm Michi Fujioka…" I mentally face-palmed and looked away feeling utterly disappointed. What a fool! That isn't even my actual first name! Ugh… but my fans didn't know that. None of the girls believed him in the least, even going as far as to wonder if he was cosplaying as me. I flopped back against what I thought was a wall only for it to be a curtain and I just laid there trying not to groan. From across the room I could hear the twins losing it in hysterics, and there they were, no doubt, still bare-chested and laughing their asses off so hard it brought tears to their eyes! "I can't believe he actually did it! XDDDD "I told you they'd see through it!" Tamaki seemed embarrassed as even I began to giggle and he ripped off the wig, tearing up. "Rrrgghh! You jerks! You said there'd be no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!" He had the twins by the throats but they still smiled. "It's pay-back for calling us the homosexual supporting cast! ^U^" Wait, when did that happen? XD Tamaki stepped around the curtain seemingly afraid of what I was going to say to him. "I'm sorry… they seemed to have.. figured it out, eheheh… ^^||" I looked back at him with a light glare and he screamed and shrunk back from me, hiding against the curtain I sighed and shook my head, standing up and marching towards him as he only got more and more afraid of what I would do. I never did expect Tamaki to come up with a smart plan, but I HAD expected more. I looked up at him seriously and he looked down like he'd be stricken across the face. Until I unexpectedly… hugged him…. I could see his surprised expression out of the corner of my eye and smiled lightly, looking up with tears in my eyes as I began to laugh, quite hysterically might I add. I hugged him tighter and rested my face against his chest giggling. "Oh Tamaki…. Thank you ^^ For trying."

Kyoya had me sent to a special boy's clinic soon after we were able to snap Tamaki out of his coma, having been so delighted I was okay with his failure and he nearly passed out ^^|| All of the doctors here today were actually all staff for Kyoya's family's hospitals. So he had one here, sworn to secrecy whom had sent me to a select room to strip down. She seemed awfully nice… I sighed and looked at myself in a mirror there. Shirtless, there was still now difference between me and a man… Was there a difference at all? I took of my glasses and frowned. No, I don't think so. I covered myself by holding my shirt together and sighed, waiting for the nurse. Should I tell her I was ready? Just debating this, with my back to the entrance curtains I was bewildered to hear them open… and walking in backwards, was a male doctor? He seemed pretty secretive about it- you don't think-?... I gasped and my heartrate sped up as I took a step towards the wall furthest from him, this caught his attention and the man looked desperate… "No! It's not what you think, please just keep quiet-" he went to cover my mouth and my eyes widened… I… screamed…

"Michi!" Tamaki literally flew through the curtains and kicked the man right in the face. "Tama-chaaaaannn, kick!" He flew back and crashed into a wall as my Host Club leader landed before me in a crouch. The twins appeared literally out of nowhere, standing in formation behind me. "One… good looks to attract the public eye…" Kyoya stepped in from the shadows. "Two, more wealth than you can imagine.." Mori, and then Hone pitched in from another direction and I was forced to look back and forth from one to the other getting confused. "Three…Chivalry that will ever be able to overlook-" " The hideousness of this world.." And in my bewilderment Tamaki had come up behind me and put his shirt over my head. I looked back up at him but he was glaring at the intruding doctor. "That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" They'd all stepped into another formation layered behind me. "We're here! Watch out!" Since when were we some sort of rescue squad? The man fell from the wall into a bow low to the floor. "Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" I blinked, a little weary of this guy who startled me so badly. And suddenly it was his life story… "I'm a doctor… I run a small emergency medical clinic in the next town over… My name is Yabu…" "Did he say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru questioned. "That's crazy, what a terrible name for a doctor!" Before they spoke in unison. "Unless you're a quack." Yabu looked down, almost ashamed. "I know… I'm here because I came to see my daughter.. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here.." I frowned lightly, a little ashamed he'd scared me so much when he was such a broken man. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" He decided to re-enact the thing, even using different tones of voice to tell his tale. "Well, you see…" He rambled on as I listened carefully. So he was an over generous guy who would give the poorer, less fortunate free medication and they would owe him too much money. He wasn't bringing any in so his wife was upset with the lack of money… his daughter was upset with his lack of common sense. They left him just like that, and never contacted him… He looked so sad. "And that was it.. they left me, forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money, and I can't say no to anybody… I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt… But I wanted to see my daughter one more time so I came here.. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets I finally made it to your school. But as I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students!" Hikaru looked unamused, as was his brother. "Well of course, you're wearing a lab-coat…" "Anyone would mistake you.." I snorted and shot the boys a glare. Stupid rich people! They should at least have had asked him if he was certified! Anyone in a lab coat may not be a doctor! Maybe they're a mad scientist.. or something. "And then, it happened! When I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming! And before I even knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me!" Tamaki ended up before the man, in tears like he was. "That's so tragic!" "Doctor Yabu… I think you may have the wrong place.. Are you looking for Ouran Public Highschool?" He looked up, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "Yes, that's it." "I figured that might be the case." Kyoya re-positioned his glasses and began to state the problem matter-of-factly. "This is Ouran ACADEMY, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here." Hikaru frowned. "Man, that's pretty bad, you don't even know what school your daughter goes to?" "I bet your relationship is so bad because you don't pay attention to her, not because of your stupid debt." Hone looked amazed towards Kyoya as I tried to piece together what the hell was going on. "Wow Kyo-chan! I'm impressed you figured out that he had the wrong school!" Kyoya smirked, feeling quite full of himself I'm sure. "Well there's no way the daughter of such a small-time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." I looked at him wondering it it was seriously okay they were insulting this man to his face like this. Tamaki didn't glance away from Yabu, but he had that same, soft, dutiful tone to his voice as earlier. "Kyoya.. would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I would like to help this man find his daughter…" Oh wow Tamaki-senpai! You're really coming through today, aren't you? I'm proud.

We stood, watching from the large pane glass windows of the club room as Doctor Yabu walked away, bowing behind him as he left for his daughter's actual school beneath the cherry trees. Tamaki had really out-done himself.. it was nice to see his true colors… I glanced his way and found myself smiling when I looked away. That was so very selfless of him… Hikaru watched alongside his brother on my other side. "Are you sure about this?..." "After all, even if he does find his daughter there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." But Tamaki was still meek, and what he said still surprised me. "Well then… that's something he'll have to find out for himself…" I sighed and watched peacefully as a kite zipped up into the air. Looking away from it I flushed a little and looked at the ground. "Not to sound rude guys but.. could you please get out of here?" Every single one of them seemed to zonk out and step back, surprised and worried. Tamaki was the most desperate. "Michi? Are you still upset with me?! You aren't thinking of quitting the Host Club are you?!" How foolish! I started to laughed and covered my mouth as I half turned and gave him and adoring smile. "Of course not you idiot, I still have to take my physical exam; as a male student of course."


End file.
